Mateon Voss
Mateon Voss is the Representative of the 7th sector of the galaxy; elected by the Farrians. At only about 50 years old he is the youngest member of the high council. Mateon takes his position very seriously, however and had the respect of the other members of the council for his commitment to the galaxy and his people. Early Life Mateon was born to a fairly wealthy family of traders where he excelled in his youth and early education, aspiring to join the Dominion's armed forces. However he dropped out of basic training before receiving his planetary marine augmentations and instead began a career as a local politician, starting at a local political school before taking a position as a secretary at a local government office, which got him into various parties and allowed him to network with like-minded individuals and eventually be elected as a local governor. From there he would continue to climb through the ranks, ascending to planetary governor of the planet of Farr for a few terms then running for the election of Sector Representative. Collapse Drive Development Scandal During Mateon's first term as sector representative, a galaxy-wide project was underway to develop the collapse drive, a project which had gone severely over budget and behind schedule. Mateon had initially secured the political lobby by declaring that upon being elected he would cut funding to the useless project. Several scientists approached Mateon, begging that they receive one final block of funding to produce a working prototype of a collapse drive, pleading that many of the scientists working on the project had been working on it for decades, and had dedicated large portions of their lives to it. Mateon, taking pity on them, gave them full funding. Going backwards on his promised political agenda, Mateon was promptly impeached by a public vote and replaced with another politician who promptly cut the funding. However Mateon had won the favor of the scientific community who promised to let him be present for the testing of their final drive. The collapse drive, however, worked and revolutionized space travel and the drive that did it had Mateon's name attached to it. Citizens lobbied to have Mateon un-impeached however such a thing was not possible. Mateon was re-elected for his second term. Though the story ultimately had a happy ending for Mateon, and faith in his ability as a politician was restored due to the success of the project he funded, Mateon learned how quickly the dominion's political system could do away with politicians who went back on their promises, and he admits to himself that he is not entirely sure that he did the right thing, given that the project being successful and his political career being restored could be seen as a fluke of dumb luck, and him making the decision to fund the project was based on his own inability to set aside his emotions and compassion in the face of the pragmatic choice. Political Agenda Mateon was mostly liked by his home sector however some viewed him as too much of a nice guy to play politics, spineless and attempting to find diplomatic solutions to problems when a more direct confrontation may well be warranted. He lived by pacifist values and would refuse to fight, even in self defense. However he was well liked for his almost ability to find solutions to problems of conundrums that could please both sides, as well as his charm and charisma were amiable which may have led him to rising into his position, meaning that in most instances, he was able to preserve his philosophy. Mateon supported funding the arts, sciences, medicine, and improving education and infrastructure. He also lobbied for de-regulation of some corporations, which was his least-liked political view as many thought that he was corrupt and being paid by large corporations to represent such viewpoints. He lobbied against increased military spending and the spread of military. Category:Characters Category:Dominion High Council